markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Rickles
Donald Jay "Don" Rickles (May 8, 1926-April 6, 2017) was an American stand-up comedian and actor. Although he became well known as an insult comic, his pudgy, balding appearance and pugnacious style led to few leading roles in film and television; his prominent film roles including Run Silent, Run Deep (1958) and Kelly's Heroes (1970) and beginning in 1976 he enjoyed and two year run starring in the sitcom C.P.O. Sharkey. He received widespread exposure as a popular guest on numerous talk shows, including The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson and Late Show with David Letterman and later voiced Mr. Potato Head in the Toy Story films. He won a Primetime Emmy Award for the 2007 documentary Mr. Warmth: The Don Rickles Project. Early Life Donald Jay Rickles was born to Jewish parents in Queens, New York, on May 8, 1926. His father, Max Rickles (1897-1953) emigrated in 1903 with his Lithuanian parents from Kaunas (them in the Russian Empire) and his mother, Etta (nee Feldman; 1901-1984) was born in New York City to Austrian immigrant parents. Rickles grew up in Jackson Heights, New York. After graduating from Newtown High Schools, Rickles enlisted in the U.S. Navy and served during World War II on the motor torpedo boat tender USS Cyrene (AGP-13) as a seaman first class. He was honorably discharged in 1946. Two years later, intending to be a dramatic actor, he studied at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and then played bit parts on television. Frustrated by a lack of acting work, Rickles began performing stand-up comedy in clubs in New York, Miami and Los Angeles. He became known as an insult comedian when he responded to his hecklers. This audience enjoyed these insults more than the prepared material, so he incorporated them into his act. When he began his career in the early 1950s, he started calling ill-mannered members of the audience "hockey pucks". his style was similar to that of an older insult comic, Jack E. Leonard, thought Rickles denied Leonard influenced his style. During an interview on Larry King Live, Rickles credited Milton Berle's comedy style for inspiring him to enter show business. Career 1950s-1960s While working in the Murray Franklin's nightclub in Miami Beach, Florida early in his career, Rickles spotted Frank Sinatra and remarked to him, "I just saw your movie The Pride and the Passion and I want to tell you,the cannon's acting was great". He added "Make yourself at home, Frank. His somebody!" Sinatra, whose pet name Rickles was "bullet-head", enjoyed him so much that he encouraged celebrities to see Rickles' act and be insulted by him. Sinatra's support helped Rickles become a popular headline performer in Las Vegas. During a Dean Martin Celebrity Roast special, Rickles was among those who took part in roasting Sinatra, although Rickles himself was also roasted during another show in the series. Rickles earned the nicknames "The Merchant of Venom" and "Mr. Warmth" for his poking fun at people of all ethnicities and walks of life. When he was introduced to an audience or on a television talk show, Spanish matador music, "La Virgen de la Marcarena" would usually be played, subtly foreshadowing someone was about to be metaphorically gored. Rickles said, "I always pictured myself facing the audience as the matador". In 1958, Rickles mad his film debut in a serious part in Run Silent, Run Deep with Clark Gable and Burt Lancaster. Throughout the 1960s, he often appeared on television in sitcoms and dramatic series. Rickles guest-starred in Get Smart as Sid, an old war buddy of Max who comes to stay with him. In an episode of the 1960s drama series Run For Your Life, Rickles played a distressed comedian whose act culminates when he strangles a patron while imploring the patron to "Laugh!" Rickles took a dramatic turn in the low-budget Roger Corman film X: The Man with the X-Ray Eyes as a carnival barker out to exploit the title character (played by Ray Millard). Rickles appeared in the popular Beach Party film series. He recalled in his 2007 memoir that a White House dinner, Barbara Bush teased him about his decision to appear in those films. Rickles' agent Jack Gilardi, was married to Annette Funicello when Rickles was cast in the Beach Party films. He subsequently began appearing more frequently on television talk shows, first appearing on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson in 1965. He became a frequently guest and guest host, appearing more than 100 times on The Tonight Show during Carson's era. An early Carson-Rickles Tonight highlight occurred in 1968 when, while two Japanese women treated Carson to a bath and massage by foot, Rickles walked onto the set. Rickles also made frequent appearance on The Dean Martin Show and became a fixture on The Dean Martin Celebrty Roast Specials. In 1968, Rickles a live comedy album, Hello, Dummy! which reached #54 on The Billboard 200 album chart. The same year he starred in his own variety show on ABC, The Don Rickles Show with comedy writer Pat McCormick as his sidekick. The show lasted one season. During the 1960s, Rickles made guest appearances on The Dick Van Dyke Show, The Munsters, The Addams Family, The Mother-in-Laws, Gilligan's Island, Get Smart, The Andy Griffith Show and I Dream of Jeannie. 1970s-1980s In 1970, Rickles had a notable role as Crapgame in Kelly's Heroes, sharing the marquee poster with co-starring Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland and Carroll O'Connor. In 1972, he starred in The Don Rickles Show (sitcom) which lasted for 13 episodes. He also starred in a series of television specials. in his memoir, Rickles acknowledge a scripted sitcom was not well-suited to his ad-lib style of performing. Starting in 1973, Rickles became a popular comedian appearing on The Dean Martin Celebrity Roast specials. In 1976-1978, he starred in C.P.O. Sharkey which lasted two seasons. The series is primarily remembered for the cigarette box incident when Johnny Carson did an impromptu surprise visit during an episode's taping because he was "incensed" Rickles broke his cigarette box while he chatted with Bob Newhart (who was sitting in for Carson as the guest host for The Tonight Show) previous night's show. The incident was often replayed in Tonight Show retrospectives and was considered a highlight of the 1970s era of the series. Rickles occasionally appeared on Hollywood Squares and was depicted in comic book form by Jack Kirby during his work on the Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen series. 1980s-1990s In the early 1980s, Rickles began performing with Steve Lawrence in concerts in Las Vegas. In 1983, the duo co-hosted Foul-Ups, Bleeps & Blunders, an imitation of TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes. In 1985, when Frank Sinatra was asked to perform at Ronald Reagan's Second Inaugural Ball, he insisted that Rickles be allowed to perform, and do it unrehearsed. Rickles considered this performance the highlight of his career. In 1990, he appeared in the second season of Tales from the Crypt in the episode "The Ventriloquist's Dummmy". In 1992, he was cast in Innocent Blood directed by John Landis. In his memoir, Rickles wrote that he recalled that Landis was a "Production Assistant" to Brain G. Hutton during the filming of Kelly's Heroes. During the filming of Innocent Blood, Rickles would kid Landis by ordering hi to get coffee or to run other errands befitting his one-time "golfer" status. In 1993, Rickles starred in another short-lived sitcom Daddy Dearest with Richard Lewis. In 1995, he played Billy Sherbert in Casino and voiced Mr. Potato Head in Toy Story (1995) and reprised his role in Toy Story 2 (1999). Rickles starred as George Wilson in 1998's Dennis the Menace Strikes Again. In 1998, he portrayed a film theater managed in Dirty Work and voiced Cornwall, one of the heads of a two-headed dragon, in Quest for Camelot. 2000s-2010s In February 2007, Rickles made a cameo appearance as himself in a strange, recurring dream sequence woven through an episode titled "Sub Conscious" of the CBS dramatic series The Unit. Rickles' memoir titled "Rickles' Book" was released on May 8, 2007 by Simon & Schuster. Mr. Warmth: The Don Rickles Project, a documentary about Rickles directed by John Landis, made its debut on HBO on December 2, 2007. Rickles won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Performance in a Variety or Musical Program, besting a number of notable comics including: David Letterman, Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert. To this Rickles remarked. "Stephen Colbert's a funny man, but he's too young. He has got plenty of time to win awards, but this may be my last year and I think that I made it count. On second thought it was probably just a mercy award for an old man". Rickles reprised his role of Mr. Potato Head for the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at Disney Carnival Adventure Park, Disney's Hollywood Studio and Toy Story 3. In 2009, Rickles appeared on Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List and met Griffin's mother, Maggie, to fulfill one item on Maggie's "bucket list". In 2010, he appeared in a commercial during Super Bowl XLIV as a talking rose and appeared on the 37th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards on CBS TV on June 27, 2010. In 2011, Rickles reunited wit his Casino co-star Joe Pesci in a Snickers commercial highlighting the actors known for their "short fuses". Rickles also played the late husband of Elka Ostrovsky (played by Betty White) on the TV Land original comedy series Hot in Cleveland a "surprise" because his character was thought to be dead. On May 24, 2014, Rickles was honored by Spike TV's "One Night Only: An All-Star Comedy Tribute to Don Rickles". Recorded live at New York City's Apollo Theater, Jerry Seinfeld was the master of ceremonies for the two-hour special, with live monologues by Johnny Deep, Martin Scorsese, Robery De Niro, Jon Stewart, David Letterman, Tracy Morgan, Brain Williams, Regis Philbin, Amy Poehler and Tina Fey. Recorded segments included bits from: Bob Newhart, Bill Cosby, Jimmy Kimmel and Eddie Murphy. "The camarade and the comedy made the show a cross between a traditional roast and a dignified lifetime achievement award, spanning emotions ranging from admiration and gratitude to, well, degraduation. And as the evening reached its climax, which Rickles got his say after all that had said about him and his nearly 60-year-long career, fittingly, he had the last laugh" - TV Week Rickles was still frequent guest on late night talk shows, including Jimmy Kimmel Live!, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, among other late night shows during the later months of his life. On May 11, 2015, Rickles appeared as a guest on one of the final episodes of The Late Show with David Letterman. He also made a cameo in the show Grandfathered. In a 2014 interview, Rickles dismissed thoughts of retiring, saying: "I'm in good health. I'm working better than I ever have. The audiences are great. Why should I retire? I'm like a fighter. The bell rings and you come out and fight. My energy comes alive. And I still enjoy it". Until his death in 2017, despite being impeded by multiple surgeries following a bout with necrotizing fasciitis in 2013, Rickles continued touring across the United States. Personal Life On March 14, 1965, Rickles married Barbara Sklar of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He admitted having a very difficult time romantically in his 20s and 30s (he married at the age of 38) finally meeting Sklar through his agent and falling for her when she failed to get his sense of humor. They had two children, Mindy and Larry Rickles (1970-2011). According to Rickles' memoir, his grandchildren, Ethan and Harrison Mann, are much more impressed by his role as Mr. Potato Head than by any of his other achievements. Although a lifelong Democrat, Rickles performed at the inaugurations of Republican presidents Ronald Reagan and George H.W. Bush with his friend Frank Sinatra. He considered comedian Bob Newhart to be his best friend and their wives were also close friends. Rickles and Newhart appeared together on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on January 24, 2005, the Monday following Johnny Carson's death, reminiscing about the many guest appearances on Carson's show. The two also appeared together on the television sitcom Newhart and for previous episodes of The Tonight Show where Newhart or Rickles were guest-hosts. They and their wives often vacationed together. Death On April 6, 2017, Rickles died of kidney failure at his home in Beverly Hills, California; he was 90 years old at the time when it happened. Tributes Upon hearing his death, a number of television hosts and other actors paid tribute to his comedy talents. Among them was a tribute by Jimmy Kimmel, who recalled Rickles as a "towering presence in Las Vegas" where Kimmel grew up. Seth Meyers, host of Late Night, said "there's nothing better than getting burned by Don Rickles". While David Letterman noted that Rickles "was always a highlight for me. Just endless mischief and nonsense, and a guy who would make the audience go completely crazy". Director Marin Scorsese, who directed him in Casino in 1995, stated: "Don Rickles was a giant, a legend ... and I can hear his voice now, skewering me for being so lofty. I had the honor of working with him on my picture Casino. He was a professional. He kept me doubled over with laughter every day on the set -- yet he was a complete pro." in 2014, for Rickles' 88th birthday, a number of stars helped celebrate it with a televise special, "One Night Only: An All-Star Tribute to Don Rickles" Among them was Jerry Seinfeld, who described Rickles as part of "The Mount Rushmore of stand-up comedy". Goodson-Todman Show Hosted The Don Rickles Show (variety show/1968-1969) Category:Actors and Actresses Category:1926 births Category:2017 deaths